


Bath Thoughts

by WhereAreTheBreaks



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereAreTheBreaks/pseuds/WhereAreTheBreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec just wants to relax after a long night working as head of the Institute, but the universe just can't cut him any slack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alec stumbled into his room and grimaced at the bright light of the afternoon sun that blinded him. He clumsily started to take off his gear, only wanting to get out of the stifling heat of the clothes after being forced to wear them for hours during an emergency Clave sanctioned mission. There were some demons that needed to be taken care of, but it was quick and surprisingly easy. No damage done, just sore muscles and maybe a few bruises, nothing that wasn't easy enough for him to take care of lest Izzy hear about it and lectures him about taking care of himself for the nth time.

Everything had been going fine for once; things where quiet and peaceful, there hadn't been any major Downworlder related problems recently and Alec thought he would be able to finally catch his breath like he hadn't been able to. What with the Clave breathing down his neck after some demons had gotten loose thanks to a young and inexperienced Warlock. He'd finally finished with all of the paperwork and cleared everything up personally since the Clave had taken such an interest in the wrap up.

In fact, all that was left to do was meet up with the High Warlock of the area to discuss the repercussions for the young Warlock responsible for the minor crisis. A meeting he had scheduled for later in the day. 

Alec let out a small sigh of self satisfaction and rolled his sore shoulders, there hadn't been that many demons out and about but one or two of them might have been able to get in a lucky shot that had left him aching in an unpleasant way. 

He drew a iratze on and almost immediately started to draw a warm bath to help him relax a little bit more before another likely stress inducing meeting, this one with the famous Magnus Bane. Alec hadn't been able to meet the man in the short time he'd been running the Institute, recent disputes among the vampires and werewolves had pushed back the inevitable and it was finally time for them to meet.

As Alec finally sank into the warm water with a happy groan he could practically feel the worries and stress melt away as his muscles released some of the tension held in them. It was the most relaxing thing he had done in days.

Being head of the Institute didn't offer much down time, and although Alec wasn't one to pamper himself, he did like to partake in a warm bath every once in a while. It gave him time to think when he needed it but also allowed him to escape. Something he really needed.

The longer he sat in the warm water the harder it was to keep his eyes open as exhaustion took over. Next thing he knew everything was fading into a dream.

**********************************

"I knew shadowhunters have angelic powers and all that, but I'm pretty sure I must be seeing God." The voice was surprisingly melodic as it pulled Alec back into consciousness.

His eyes fluttered open and the first thing that he noticed was that he wasn't alone, there was a fashionably dressed man standing in front of him with dark hair and makeup surrounding his bright cat eyes, making them stand out even more. The man was smirking down at Alec, one eyebrow raised.

"Don't mind me, I'm just enjoying the view." The man looked pretty pleased and gave Alec a very obvious once over, a slow and lingering once over.

Then, Alec noticed something else. He'd fallen asleep in the bath. This stranger was looking at a very naked Alec, and he honestly didn't seem too upset at the sight. Alec's hand immediately shot down to cover himself, the movement caused water to slosh over the side of the tub and caused the man to step back to avoid being soaked.

"What... um....why are you... um, in here?" Alec winced as he stumbled through the question. He wanted to get up and grab a towel to cover himself with but also didn't want to expose himself anymore than he already had. Why did this have to happen to him?

"I'll have you know I'm here on official business. I have an appointment with the head of the Institute," Alec couldn't help but cringe in embarrassment. "I had hoped to use this bathroom to powder my nose but instead was graced with the sight of your lovely self."

"Yo-you're Magnus Bane?" Alec seriously couldn't believe his luck. Of course this would happen to him, he was an idiot to think he could have even one moment to himself to relax.

"Yes?" He drew the word out and the implication was that Alec was probably out of his mind. "Why?" The tone of the question was cautious and Magnus' eyes narrowed in wry confusion.

"Oh by the angel." Alec muttered to himself, he needed to get out of the bath. He needed to get out right then. The only thing preventing that was Magnus. "Would you... Would you mind um..."

Magnus watched Alec struggle for a second before he smiled and left Alec short of breath. "Turn around?" Alec nodded solemnly. "Of course, but you don't have to cover up for little old me, frankly I'm a little disappointed by the lack of a show. You shouldn't tease me like that..." He trailed off as he turned away.

"Alec." He supplied as he was finally able to climb out of the tub and cover himself. He silently thanked everything that was holy that he decided to bring clothes into the bathroom with him, and immediately started getting dressed despite the dampness of his skin. 

Magnus started to chuckle quietly as Alec started to audibly struggle with his clothes as the cloths clung to the dampness of his legs.

"Any idea where I might find the head of the Institute, Alec?" 

He knew the question was coming but still found himself unprepared to answer. He took a deep breath.

"That would be me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter as promised, hopefully you guys like it.

"Well I definitely wasn't expecting that." Magnus said after a moment of surprIsed silence. Alec couldn't stop the slight quirk of his lips at the words. "Do you normally greet your guests like that?"

"No!" Alec couldn't believe Magnus had even asked that. Alec hardly ever put any of his body on display, he wasn't like Izzy and Jace, he wasn't confident or comfortable with his body. He could barely talk himself into a tank top much less going topless all together.

"Good, I'm kind of the jealous type." He offered the information up casually. If Izzy where here she'd probably tell Alec to go for it because Magnus was clearly flirting but he just wasn't that type of person. Not that he would even know how to flirt, people rarely ever saw past Jace and Izzy.

"You can turn around now." Alec told him as he finished pulling a hole filled black sweater over his head. When Magnus took in the sight of him his eyebrows seemed to shoot up his forehead. "What?" Alec asked defensively. He happened to hold comfort above fashion, and he got lectures about it all the time.

"Oh don't worry, I still very much like the view but that sweater, it's just so drab." Magnus gave him a disappointed but calculating look. Like he was already planning Alec's new outfit in his mind.

"I like this sweater."Alec saId defensively. He'd had it for years now and it always made him feel safe and comfortable.

"That much is obvious. If the color wasn't faded I might have that it was part of the Yeezy brand." At Alec's confused look, he sighed and dismissed the unasked question with a wave of his hand. "My point it's that that sweater isn't doing you any favors."

Izzy was always lecturing him about his fashion choices; how his clothes were unflattering and he should try adding a little color, and so he didn't need it from a stranger as well. Though it was obvious that the man had a unique sense of style. He was dressed in an elaborately patterned deep green waist coat with a bright tie that complemented his eyes and pants that complemented his long legs.

Not that he was looking. He'd just been spending a lot of time with Izzy lately and was starting to pick up her habit of assessing everyone's outfit in less than a second.

"I like my sweaters." Alec curled his fingers in his sweater as defensiveness started to take over. "I've had them for years."

"I have waistcoats decades old that look better than that sweater."

Alec honestly didn't have a reply to that and decided to just glare at the man. "Why don't we get that meeting started." 

"Of course." There scenes to be a shift in Magnus; his stance changed and his face became more serious, the playful glint fading from his eyes. For a moment Alec almost regretted saying anything at all. "Julius Caesar once said I was pretty amazing... to have in meetings." Magnus' mouth twitched up into the hint of a smirk. And just like that, the mischievous glint was back in his eyes.

Alec chuffed and led Magnus out of the bathroom to somewhere a little more suitable to have a meeting with the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

************************************

"So... how'd your super important meeting go?" Izzy asked sarcastically as soon as she picked up the phone. She sounded far too cheerful.

"He's way easier to work with than some of the other leaders I've had to talk with. Very nice and understanding. Though it was kind of awkward at first." He realized his mistake as soon as they slipped out of his mouth. The plan had been to never ever tell anyone and live out the shame in peace. That was gone now; Izzy loved secrets, and she didn't get her hands on Alec's very often.

"What happened?" He could almost hear her perking up over the phone. "Did you insult him? I know you don't mean to be rude but you have got to work on your people skills."

"Oh um, nothing." Alec tried to back pedal. He needed something to distract her with. "You know, I really think you would get along. He seems very in to fashion." Fashion head always been the way to distract Izzy, ever since she was fifteen.

"That doesn't answer my question." She relied in time Alec head always found frustrating. She always used it when she knew she'd caught him up in his own lies.

Alec sighed, "It wasn't anything he did, in fact he was..." He thought back on their conversion. It head been surprisingly pleasant. Normally meeting with Raphael left him with a bit of a headache, he and Luke respected each other butt there was no pleasant conversation. Meeting with Magnus was just nice.

"Was?" Izzy prompted.

Alec cleared his head and his throat, "Magnus is quite magical."

Izzy squealed into the receiver. "Oh my god, I'm coming over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooooo sorry for the wait! Things just got so hectic irl but here we are.

Izzy hadn't been living at the Institute since she decided that she couldn't take the way their parents and the Clave treated Downworlders. She didn't want give up shadowhunting just distanced herself from the disapproving looks often directed at her. So, when she turned nineteen she and Jace moved into a small apartment in Brooklyn. No more than a twenty minute drive away.

Twenty minutes to come up with something other than the truth to tell Isabelle.

The problem was that for as long as he'd had secrets to keep, he'd had to figure out excuses and lies to tell Izzy. At this point she'd heard them all. She likes to drudge them up whenever she can to see him get flustered and embarrassed, she likes to say that he turns the most delightful shade of red.

He can feel her impending approach like a bomb ticking in the back of his mind, and so he does what he always does when he's short on time and out of ideas, he paces. Something about the movement helps to stimulate his mind. And so he walks up and down the length of his room

A voice in the back of his head tells him to just tell Isabelle the truth and deal with her freak out. That that would just be the easiest thing to do, but he's never been very good at listening to himself.

In the past, whenever Izzy has gotten it into her head that Alec has a potential love match, she's gotten a little... out of hand in her attempts to set them up. Just last month, when they'd gone out to lunch Alec had casually mentioned that the waiter was cute and Izzy had spent the rest of the time trying to get the man's number. Which of course led to some confusion as to who was interested in the man. Alec would never forget the way that, when all was revealed, the man shouted: "Look, I'm not gay, bro. But if I were, I'm sure I'd be into you."

He'd never been so embarrassed in his life. There was no way that he could tell Izzy, Alec thought top himself while rubbing the back of his head. 

"Don't hurt yourself." Alec's stomach dropped, full of anxiety. "You're thinking to hard."

"I didn't think you would be here so quickly." Alec stuttered out.

Izzy tossed her long, thick black hair over her shoulder and looked Alec over with a small tilt of her mouth. "I was in the area." That was all she offered. She took a long look around before a huge smile broke out across her face, "It's good to see you brother." Despite her smaller stature she seemed to find it easy to wrap him up in her arms, leaving him to be the one to stoop down to wrap himself around her in return.

They stood like that for a long moment before they finally pulled away from each other.

"So, you had something to tell me." She looked at him expectantly, one perfect eyebrow arched in question as she waited for his reply. "And don't think you'll be able to bullshit your way out of this one. Someone already spilled the beans to me about what happened today."

Honestly he should have expected this; Izzy seemed to have eyes everywhere. She always knew when something happened within the hour, regardless of how far away she was or whether or not she was out on a mission. Frankly it was a little bit frightening. Alec was pretty sure that she would be working for the NSA had she been a mundane.

"Well, I'm not sure what you want me to say then. If you're so sure you know everything." 

Despite the fact that Alec had always been able to talk to Izzy he found that he wasn't quite ready to tell her everything about his afternoon with Magnus Bane. 

"Don't be smart with me Alexander Gideon Lightwood. I want details. Tell me everything." 

"Honestly Izzy, all we did was talk for a bit, we had a drink and then he left." He shrugged and tried to keep his face schooled. There was no reason that she needed to know how they first met.

"Well? What was he like? Is he as fabulous as they all say he is?" She looked pretty excited to hear all the details of his wardrobe.

Alec unconsciously sighed as he thought back to Magnus and the way he had looked in his clothes, the tight fit of his pants, the glitter, and styled hair. "Magnus was... quite magical." Having realized what he said a second too late he quickly cleared his throat and tried to play it off. "He seems like he is quite a talented warlock."

"Oh no, we are not done talking about this. You like him." Izzy's face was one of absolute glee, she looked seconds away from jumping up and down. "This is so exciting, you have to tell me everything."

And in that moment, Alec regretted all of his life choices.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec truely forgets sometimes how hard it can be to keep things quiet in a group as tight knit as his. All throughout his childhood anything he told Jace, Izzy would know within an hour and vise versa. It was always completely maddening. The only time that Izzy didn't squeal to Jace was when she found out that Alec was gay. She promised him that she would let him tell Jace in his own time with a tight hug and a brisk change in subject.

Today was nothing like that.

It had barely even been ten minutes since Izzy had left and already his phone was ringing. Jace was supposed to be enjoying a demon and disaster free weekend with his soon to be wife , but unfortunately for Alec they both had taken an unusual interest in his love life. So of course they would take time out of their mini vacation to harass him about the most miniscule possibility for a future potential love interest.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting drunk off your ass right about now?" Alec asked forgoing a hello as he answered the phone. 

"Well when you hear news as surprising as the Alec Lightwood showing any kind of interest in anyone, you just have to stop what you're doing and see if it really is true."

"And what does Clary have to say about this?"

There was a slight pause as Jace put the phone on speaker. He could hear the light clicking of shoes before he got the answer to his question.

"She says get on with the details." Came a familiar female voice causing Alec to groan.

"Not you too," Alec whined into the receiver. "You're not supposed to be on his side." Despite his first impression of Clary and his almost instantaneous dislike of her all those years ago, they'd actually gotten quite close as Alec had gotten over his not quite crush on his adopted brother. She tells tended to agree with him on most things but every once in awhile she would pull something like this and actually agree with his idiot best friend.

"You have to admit, it's not everyday Alec Lightwood develops a crush on some strange man." Clary's words only caused her betrayal to run deeper. "And a Warlock as well, this is all very unusual... for you, I mean."

"Yeah, usually Izzy is the one out there seducing people." Jace unhelpfully chimed in. "You usually just stay home all alone with your books and netflix."

"There was no seducing involved!" Only the most awkward first meeting of Alec's whole life. "And netflix is great, what more could you need?"

"Actual interactions with actual people." Jace replied completely deadpan.

Alec scoffed at the very idea, people were dumb and way too hard to interact with.

"You always do that but one of these days you're going to wish you had those people skills."

"Why would I do that when I could just get you to talk everyone to death whenever I like?" Jace was pretty good at that. Alec would know he had to grow up with him.

"'Cause I'm not your bitch, I don't come when you call." It was all said playfully but there was still an undertone of truth to what Jace was telling him.

Alec almost never left the institute outside of missions and assignment from the Clave, he didn't have friends outside of his family and their boyfriends and girlfriends. Everybody has always been telling him that he needed to expand his social circle, maybe Magnus Bane was exactly what he needed in his life. Someone new and entirely for himself, outside of his usual squad. Maybe he should give Magnus Bane a call.

"Alec," Clary jumped back in her voice much softer than it had been before, definetly softer than her boyfriend's. "All you have to do is give it a try, if it doesn't work it doesn't work but wouldn't it be worth it to try?"

Alec knows she's right and already he's forming a plan of attack in his head: he's never really assured anyone out before, people only ever seen to ask him out. The distraction means that the conversation doesn't last much longer after that and then it's time to make the call.

It's only a matter of a few clicks to pull the number up but Alec hesitates, thumb hovering over the button. What should he say to Magnus once he does call? Should he make small talk first or should he just jump straight into asking him out? This sort of thing requires thought and planning.

As he's thinking all of this he can practically hear Izzy's voice in the back of his mind telling him to be spontaneous. Izzy knows best... in this at least; she's got experience. Something he is sorely lacking. 

So, he doesn't look, doesn't give himself the opportunity to back out, as he presses the button and dials Magnus. 

With each passing ring Alec's respiration rate increases and the beating of his heart rapidly increased, it felt like an obnoxious timer counting down to his inevitable doom. The longer the ringing went on the more convinced he became that Magnus wasn't going to answer and the closer he got to just hanging up and pretending the whole thing didn't happen. It would be do easy, but he was a Lightwood and Lightwoods didn't give in, they overcame and persevered in the face of doubt and challenge. And so even though his hands were shaking and he was on the edge of a panic attack he held on.

"Who dares call The High Warlock of Brooklyn?!" Magnus greeted him.

"It's me... me being Alec. We met earlier, I was kinda naked..." Alec could only cringe at the words coming out of his own mouth.

"Alec, hello, this is a bit of a surprise." Magnus was suddenly much calmer and something in Alec released at the change. "What can I do for you?"

This was it. Alec just had to get the words out. Not being face to face was certainly helping things. It was much easier not seeing the reaction to his next question.

He took a deep encouraging breath. _Here goes nothing._ "Well I was hoping that you might let me take you on a date?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took forever getting this up, but I'm hoping to update more regularly butt I don't even believe me about that so we shall see.

It's funny how you never realize how bland everything in your life is until you're trying to impress someone. Alec never thought much about the monochromatic frumpy sweaters that hardly took up any space at all but now none of them felt appropriate. He supposed that all these years living with Izzy had finally started to wear him down and forced him to develop the most miniscule sense of fashion, though with a family like his he's surprised it only developed that much. 

Anyway, his closet had a handful of black and gray sweaters from the angel knows how many years back and maybe three pairs of black skinny jeans though they had some slightly questionable stains on them from missions and small skirmishes. Probably not the best thing to wear on a first date with a warlock. Or with anyone for that matter.

Alec really didn't want to but it looked like he had no choice but to call Izzy for emergency fashion advise. He let out a sigh of defeat as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

Once he heard the click that signalled that Izzy had answered the phone he immediately launched into a breakdown of the phone call and every last idea he'd had for their first date.

His nerves were wrecking havoc on his stomach, he felt like he was going to throw up at any moment if given half the chance. Alec knew he'd moved to fast, he should have given himself more time to think things through before he had followed Izzy's advice and called Magnus. Maybe he could call and tell Magnus that the Clave had ordered he partake in a mission so they had to postpone the date.

"Alec." Izzy's voice pulled him out of his own head. "I know what you're thinking, I mean it's written still over your face. But you're a badass shadowhunter, this date can't be anywhere near as bad as facing down a greater demon. And if it is that bad, well then it sure as hell would be a Lightwood date."

Was that supposed to be comforting? 

"Izzy it's not like I don't want to go out with him, it's just..." Alec trailed off as he thought back on his encounter with Magnus. The man was completely unafraid to be anything other than who he is, something he'd really only ever seen in Izzy. He was glamorous and expressive. Everything that Alec wasn't.

"It's okay to be scared every once in awhile." Izzy squeezed his shoulder. "Just don't let it stop you from doing what you want."

She was right. Izzy was always right. He was thinking to much about this. Alec took a couple of deep steadying breaths and and closed his eyes. If he just got over this anxiety, Magnus was actually pretty easy to be around, fun even. And with those thoughts Alec found himself starting to relax, if only a little bit.

After all, it was just a date.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

"Well, I have to say you look positively ravishing." Magnus smirked as he slowly looked Alec up and down, passing on his muscular arms and trim waist. 

There was a moment of silence while they both looked each other lover and Alec tried to think of a suitable word to describe Magnus. He wore an office green shirt with bold lines of gold embroidery loose over soft looking brown pants with similar gold along the bottom hem. His makeup seemed more natural to Alec than it had previously but it still had flare in the form of bold gold liner and hold highlight along his tan cheeks. 

In other words he was more stunning than Alec was capable of putting into words. Alec stools there gasping like a fish and barely managed to stutter out a "Beautiful," before erupting into what he was sure was an unattractive blush.

Magnus looked pretty shocked himself when Alec finally gathered the courage to look at the man again. When their eyes meet Magnus' expression melted into something softer as he gazed at the blushing shadowhunter.

"That means a lot Alexander but, as much as I love admiring you and being admired, we did have some plans."

"R-right. Um, let's go. I, um, I made some reservations for us, at Madam Marie's." Magnus looked almost giddy at how tongue tied Alec was in his presence.

Magnus' eyebrows shot up in surprise add what Alec said sunk in. "The Cajun restaurant." It was said with disbelief. "I've never been there before."

Then it was Alec's turn to smirk. "Just you wait. I hope you're ready for your entire life to change."

"We'll see about that."

"I guess we will."

Together they shared tentative smiles as they left the institute. Maybe, just maybe, their hands brushed against each other's as they walked down the steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter = first date
> 
> Also, do you guys want me to do more than the first date? Keep going? Major life events? Let me know what you think.
> 
> You guys are awesome and I promise more sass to come!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you lovely people commented saying that you'd like to see some Magnus point of view, and so I have attempted to deliver.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Madam Marie's is famous for its classic Cajun food but what made it so special was the atmosphere. The dim lighting and soft warm music made the whole place cozy, especially when there was a plate of Marie's homemade apple pecan pie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream front of him. It wasn't Alec's first thought for a date but he thought that maybe Magnus would appreciate the atmosphere of the place.

"This is... quite something." Magnus commented as he took in the dark wood and dim lighting; soft jazz played over the speakers at a low volume. Alec tried to see the restaurant as Magnus was seeing it. "You haven't ceased to amaze and surprise." When Alec looked at Magnus he saw awe and wonder in the older man's bright cat eyes. "

"Well- I uh, this is one of my favourite places." A flush started to work it's way up Alec's cheeks. "It's always felt like home, especially when the institute didn't." 

Magnus seemed to soften as he started Alec. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

Alec snorted softly and didn't quite meet Magnus' eyes as he said self-deprecating: "That wasn't really the best thing to share on a first date. Sorry if I kind of killed the mood."

"You never have to apologize for sharing parts of yourself with me." He reached across the table and placed his hand on top of Alec's, giving his hand a comforting squeeze. "All of this is part of who you are. I want to get to know you, all of you."

Alec blinked owlishly as he took it in. It startled him; how genuine Magnus was. All his life he'd been cast aside in favor of the other members of his family and it felt completely foreign to have this much attention on him.

"There's not much to get to know." He replied sheepishly. "I can't even count the number of times I've been told that I have about as much fun as a rock. I'm a rule follower not really a go getter, more so when I was young but Izzy, my sister, still likes to tell me I have a switch that's always on."

Magnus chuckled, "I like the sound of this sister."

Alec thought briefly about promising to introduce the two but after a moment of imagining the fall out he didn't want them to meet for a while. Their combined fashion senses alone would be enough to undo him. And that's without them even getting along, if they became friends... Alec shuddered at the thought.

Before he could say anything else, a perky waitress came over to introduce herself as their server for the evening and take their drink order. Alec kept it simple with a coke but Magnus ordered something off the adult beverage menu that he hadn't heard of before.

While they waited on their drinks they both quietly scanned the menu.

That is, until Magnus broke the silence.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I have to be honest, no one else has ever brought me to a place like this for a first date." Magnus commented while he looked over the different sandwiches Madam Marie's had to offer. Everything offered sounded so flavorful he wasn't sure what to choose.

"What do you mean?"

Bless his heart, Alec only seemed to consider things in a way that wasn't typical to other people. Magnus wouldn't go so far as to say that the other man was pure, he knew that Alec had probably done things as head of the institute that didn't make it easy to sleep at night, but the way that Alec approached things was almost unique. He was straightforward in a way that many people weren't.

"Usually when people take me out, they try to take me to expensive places. Places far too modern to be comfortable, they want to show me that they have money. It's laughable really that they think money will impress me after all the life times I've live." Magnus took a deep breath and reached across the table to cover Alec's hand with his own. "But you, you brought me somewhere genuine and weren't afraid to share some of yourself with me. It's admirable.and I wanted to say thank you."

Alec seemed to briefly search for something in his eyes before the already impossibly beautiful man broke into a small, shy smile. His hazel eyes wrinkled adorably at the corners and Magnus wished to kiss him right then and there. So of course that's when their waitress returned with their drinks; Magnus didn't pay much attention to her as she set their drinks down in front of them, he just quietly admired Alec while he interacted some what awkwardly with their waitress. He only came back to himself when Alec nudged him with his foot.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in thought." He let his eyes flicker to the waitress only momentarily. "Umm, I think I'll get the shrimp po'boy." He at least smiled apologetically at the waitress as he handed the menu over.

"Everything okay? You seemed distracted." The concern in Alec's voice touched Magnus.

"You would be distracted to if someone so beautiful was sitting across from you." 

"I suppose I'll be distracted all night then." It was said with confidence but the flush on his cheeks gave him away. It startled a laugh out of him.

Magnus was pleasantly surprised. When he and Alec had first meet he had seemed so confident and quick witted but had been rather awkward at the start, not that Magnus prefered one trait over the other: Alec just wasn't what he had expected at all when he had agreed to the date.

"Well I did work very hard on this eyeliner. It took me forever to get it to even sort of match up." Magnus pouted just the tiniest bit, and if it dragged Alec's attention to his mouth then it was just a happy coincidence. "I hope you do appreciate the effort."

Alec laughed and Magnus had a fleeting wish to bottle the sound. "I had to endure a fashion lecture from my sister so that I could wear something "suitable for a date" and the lectures about my old sweaters." Alec must have seen something in Magnus' eyes because he pointed at him and said: "Don't you start too."

"I wasn't going to say anything about old frumpy sweaters." He held up his hands in surrender but couldn't hide the smirk creeping onto his face. "But I can't let the fact that you went to your sister for fashion advice go unmentioned."

Alec groaned and dropped his head into his hands, long pale fingers sliding into black curls. 

"Thers no need to be embarrassed, Alec; we can't all be blessed with my impeccable fashion expertise." Magnus teased gently and found Alec to be absolutely adorable in his reactions. "To be frank it's quite flattering to know that you cared enough to go to your sister for help."

Alec simply groaned again while Magnus laughed quietly at his dates misery.

"Sorry to interrupt but would either of you like a refill?"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alec looked up at the chipper voice of their waitress. She was looking at him rather intensely while she waited on her answer.

Magnus responded before he even had the chance. 

"Well I don't want anything but my _date _might want something." His eyes narrowed as he took the waitress in.__

__"Nothing for me, thanks." Alec responded softly as he watched Magnus. He couldn't help but feel like maybe he'd missed something, he was going to ask about it but all of Magnus' attention was on glaring at the poor girl as she walked away. It was a little strange to see the shift in Magnus' demeanor._ _

__Once the girl was out of sight he had the other man's full attention once more._ _

__"Tell me more about yourself. I feel like it's all been about me, but I want to know about you." Alec cradled his head in his hands and waited for Magnus to speak._ _

__"Darling, my life story isn't exactly first date material."_ _

__Before Alec had the chance to think of something else to say, the waitress returned with their food. It's was awkward and quiet for a moment as she set their plates in front of them and they started to eat. But the uncomfortable moment didn't last very long as Magnus started to tell Alec about one of his customers and the hilarity that had ensued as Magnus had to help the man with a pixie infestation._ _

__Just like that the mood was fixed and conversation flowed freely. All too soon they'd finished their food, and dessert of course, and Magnus had sneakily paid the check while Alec was in the bathroom._ _

__Honestly, Alec didn't really want the night to end._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts always welcome. Wasn't written with a beta but hopefully wasn't too bad.


End file.
